First and Last
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka yang benar- benar tidak terlupakan. Bagaimana cara Kakashi dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu itu? warning: Typo/gaje/abal/ dll. KakaSaku. DLDR.


**First and Last**

 **Kakashi x Sakura**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut peraknya yang mencuat berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, dia mengambil posisi duduknya dan mulai untuk merenung? melamun? atau mungkin mengenang masa lalunya.

Kakashi duduk terdiam di ruangan ini. Dia akan datang untuk sekedar duduk lalu pergi atau berjalan di atas panggung teater tersebut.

Ya... tempat Kakashi berada saat ini adalah sebuah tempat teater biasa. Panggungnya tidak begitu luas dan terdiri dari beberapa baris kursi penonton, dan Kakashi sekarang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut. Kakashi duduk dibaris kedua dan menatap kosong panggung di hadapannya.

Alasan Kakashi mengunjungi tempat teater ini? Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengenang saat-saat bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Mereka membuat kenangan pertama dan terakhir mereka disini.

Kakashi ingat ketika mereka pertama kali berkencan ia membawa Sakura, gadisnya ketempat ini, tempat teater saat itu kosong, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Kakashi dan Sakura berbagi banyak cerita, mereka duduk di tempat yang sama seperti yang saat ini Kakashi tempati.

Kemudian Sakura memintanya untuk berakting, memerankan seorang pria dan gadis yang pertama kali bertemu dan langsung jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat itu, memang terdengar aneh dan berlebihan tapi mereka benar-benar berakting diatas panggung teater tersebut sambil tertawa Sakura juga meminta Kakashi untuk bernyanyi. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi melakukan hal yang menurutnya aneh seperti itu dan juga pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa dengan lepas.

Kakashi ingat betul hari itu.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin hubungan, cukup singkat mungkin. Hanya 1 tahun.

Cukup singkat tapi membuat ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan setiap waktu bersama Sakura.

Kakashi juga masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana mereka menghabiskan hari terakhir mereka bersama. Mereka berdua tahu betul kapan mereka akan berpisah, tapi mereka hanya diam dan melewati hari itu sama seperti saat hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Saat itu Kakashi dan Sakura kembali mendatangi teater tersebut saat kosong, duduk di tempat yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu, bercerita tak lupa juga berakting. Mereka berakting seolah olah telah 20 tahun mereka berpisah. Kembali bertemu setelah 20 tahun dan ternyata mereka tak bisa saling melupakan dan kembali menjalin hubungan. Mereka melakukan itu dengan harapan jika memang mereka berpisah mereka ingin bertemu di masa depan dan tetap saling mencintai.

Sekarang sudah 5 tahun sejak hari itu. Apakah Sakura masih mengingatnya? Apakah dia harus menunggu 15 tahun lagi untuk Sakura? Kakashi hanya mengirimkan sepucuk surat untuk Sakura, Ia tidak yakin apakah Sakura menerimanya atau tidak.

 **Bodohnya saya merasa tidak ada yang akan tau...** **Saya punya kehidupan dan saya bertindak baik sampai sekarang.**

 **Setelah kau pergi, semua orang orang mengakatan mereka tau keyakinan di mataku**.

 **Begitu berbeda dari hari-hari bahagiaku,** **mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali merasa kita telah putus.**

 **kau dan aku pasti benar-benar sangat baik saat itu.** **Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana untuk marah sehingga mereka mengatakan hal itu menyenangkan.**

 **Ya, itu memang seperti itu saat itu karena aku mencintaimu.** **Dunia untuk ku adalah sensasi besar.** **Aku lupa untuk merasakan kehidupan yang saya jalani...**

 **Untuk waktu yang singkat mungkin sampai sekarang tidak akan menjadi apa-apa.**

 **Aku mencoba untuk membalikkan itu, aku sedang mencoba untuk menemukan mu.**

 **Meski tanpa kamu, aku akan tetap bernapas dengan baik.**

 **Dengan penyesalan dan kerinduan, aku tidak dapat bertahan hidup.**

 **Bahkan untuk satu hari.**

 **Kau dan aku putus mereka berkata tidak ada yang diprediksi...** **Sehari terasa begitu singkat selama waktu kita bersama-sama.**

 **\- Hatake Kakashi**

A/N:

Hallo semuanya! saya kembali dengan dribble singkat untuk para pecinta KakaSaku yang masih tersisa di muka bumi ini*?

Bagaimana dribblenya , biasa bangt yah ?

maapkan author abal2 ini, hahaha.

percaya atau tidak dribble diatas saya buat setelah nonton eps terakhir dari **Couple** Favorite acara reality show, pada tau gak acara apa? _

dan sepenggalan surat Kakashi itu sebenarnya arti dari lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin **Couple** aslinya di Acara tadi. Saya ngaku. hehehe /

saya gak sebutin Couplenya yah karna saya baper sendiri loh *?

Makasih sdh mau mampir disini...

Jaa neee ...


End file.
